gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cop Land/Walkthrough
The following is a walkthrough of the Cop Land mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough Attract some police attention by shooting random cops in the streets (there are many ways to attract police attention, but this is the easiest and faster way). Once you get one or two stars, drive to a garage where you can lure some cops in. Once you get to cops in, the garage door will close and Tommy and Lance will be disguised as cops once the garage door opens. After this, you will no longer have a wanted level. After this, get a cop car and head to the North Point Mall. It should be extremely easy to steal a cop car, because the cops don't arrest you since they think you are a cop or simply, turn around and check behind the fence. There should be a squad car right there. You can kill them to obtain a police car if you want. On the way to the Mall, there's a police barricade, it means nothing because they will not attack you. On the other hand at the right side of the garage there is a cop car on the grass. Once you get to the coffee shop, stand in a pink marker where Tommy will plant the bomb. You only have five seconds, so make a run for it!!! After the coffee shop explodes, you will obtain a 5 star wanted level and the FBI will chase you. Remember to leave your car near of the Mall entrance to make you run faster. Escape to Vercetti Estate where you will lose your wanted level upon entering the mansion. The big problem is trying to escape with a five star wanted level. This is impossible under normal circumstances as the FBI Ranchers will hit you pretty darn hard if you are trying to drive all the way to Vercetti Estate while also trying to avoid cops on the road as they will always throw spike strips at you. There are two ways to escape without throwing the controller up against the wall. However, it should be noted that there is a bribe star located below the Tar Brush Café exit. Park the get away vehicle near it so it can be conveniently picked up after the explosion. This drops the wanted level by one. You still need to deal with cops throwing spike strips, SWAT Enforcers and Miami Vice style detectives in Cheetahs, but at least now, the FBI will be called off, making things significant easier. * 1. Open the map. Notice the northern Pay n'Spray. Which is located near the apartment where Mercedes Cortez live. It's a good idea to come here first before heading to Tar Brush to plan out the best escape route (there is no time limit). However, it should bee noted if you want to hit the Pay n'Spray, then the squad car can not be used as an escape vehicle as it will not "handle stuff that hot". Either use another vehicle or jack the car parked beside apartment near the bribe star. Also, getting here can be tough since you still need to avoid all sort of police pursuit. *2. If the above proves too tough, then this method also works. The lynch pin is park the escape vehicle below, right near the bribe star, with the nose pointed at the street where you came from (The road that leads to the Malibu Club). The Tar Brush Café is right above anyways. After the bomb goes off, immediately head for the exit near it. This will put you above the star. Jump down, and collect it. immediately get in and escape towards the Malibu Club (If Lance gets left behind, just leave him. The police is only interested in you). On the way dodge the riff raff as best as you can. Just before the Malibu Club, at the brush and trees in front of the Pizza place and near Gonzales apartment is another bribe star. Get it. If you need a new car, just get it from the parking place behind the Club and if need more protection, a body armor is near the hotel opposite of the Malibu. Now keep on going to the alley behind the various hotel on Washington Beach where the confrontation with Leo Teal took place. Keep on going as there is another bribe star near-by. With only two star, it's now a cinch heading to the under ground mall behind the Ocean View Hotel, where another star awaits or hit the Pay n'Spray behind that. After the final star disappears, head back and collect Lance if needed. Then it's just a pleasure drive back to Vercetti Estate. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Walkthroughs